


Consequences of Saving the World

by Tainted_Kattitina



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Happy Ending, Multi, Post-Canon, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Kattitina/pseuds/Tainted_Kattitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle is over, and as the collection of young heroes recover at Yen Sid’s tower the question of home arises.  They have to decide what makes a home and what they are willing to give up for a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Saving the World

Yen Sid looked at the young heroes in front of him. Sora stood in the middle, with Kairi on his right, Riku behind the two of them. Roxas and Xion stood on Sora’s left, Lea behind the two of them. On Kairi’s right stood Ventus with Aqua and Terra framing him from behind. Finally, sitting off to the side was Naminé, hands folded in front of her while holding her sketch book. The only one missing was Isa, who had yet to wake. 

“I have gathered you together to discuss where you will be sent. Master Aqua,” Yen Sid nodded to the young master, “has agreed that if you wish for more training in the keyblade she will open Land of Departure to you, after she and her friends have made the necessary repairs. But as all the worlds have been restored, I feel it is best to return you all where you belong for the time being.”

“What about us?” Roxas asked, grabbing Xion’s hand. “We don’t have a place to call home!”

Yen Sid hummed and placed his chin on his folded hands. “I have given this matter some consideration, and believe that you, Roxas, would most benefit from going to Twilight Town. Naminé, Xion, as you two were not normal Nobodies, I give you the choice of Destiny Island or Land of Departure.”

“Hey wait!” Lea said, leaning forward. “Why can’t they go to Twilight Town with Roxas?”

“Yeah, how come that’s not one of their choices?” Roxas demanded. 

“And why does Roxas have to go alone?” Xion questioned, not liking the idea of being separated now that they had finally reunited.

Yen Sid raised a hand for silence, as everyone else had turned to whisper to each other after his last statement. “First, since Naminé is a special type of Nobody and Xion is not a Nobody at all, I believe it best to limit the number of people they interact with. Second, I believe it would be a good idea for Naminé and Xion to stay with a Keyblade Master who can assist them if anything goes wrong, thus limiting their choices. Finally, since Roxas has interacted with the people of Twilight Town, his transition there would be easier than elsewhere.”

Yen Sid paused to let the information sink in before continuing. “I understand this is a big decision and will give you two time to decide. However, for the rest of you I will be sending you back to the worlds you came from before all of this started.”

Kairi tensed at Yen Sid’s words. “Sir, when you say before all this started, do you mean before Destiny Islands fell, or before Radiant Gardens fell?”

Yen Sid looked pointedly at Kairi. “I believe it is best for you to return to your original home of Radiant Garden. Isa and Lea will accompany you back there.”

This time the outrage was even worse, as nearly every had something to say. Yen Sid could not make it all out, but he heard some of the statements. 

“You can’t do that!”

“They’ll kill him!”

“She belongs with us!”

“He’s our friend!”

“Silence.” Yen Sid didn’t roar, but the effect was still the same. Kairi, Riku, and Sora all glared at him from where they were holding tightly onto each other. Roxas and Lea were also glaring at Yen Sid. “While you may have called Destiny Islands your home for many years, you belong with your people in Radiant Garden, just as the other Princesses returned to their homes.” Yen Sid said directly to Kairi.

“Yeah, but what about me and Isa?” Lea asked, leaning on his smaller friends. “We won’t exactly be welcomed back with open arms, particularly Isa.”

Yen Sid turned his head to look directly at Lea. “I believe that in order for the worlds to regain a sense of normal, it is critical you return to your original home. I hear that several former organization members have established themselves in Radiant Garden.” 

“Yeah, and I’m sure they just love me.” Lea replied narrowing his eyes. “We won’t be welcomed there.”

“If that remains the case, you may take an apprenticeship under Master Aqua.” Yen Sid said calmly. 

“What about me?” Sora asked, drawing Yen Sid’s attention. “Would I have to move to Land of Departure to become a Keyblade Master?”

“No, for you may train under Master Riku at Destiny Islands until he and Master Aqua decide to test you for the Mark of Mastery again.”

“Then why can’t I train on Destiny Islands with Sora?” Kairi asked, gripping Sora’s hand tightly. 

“Though you wield a keyblade, I believe that you would help most returning to lead your people.” Yen Sid said, leveling her with a stern look. “For the first time since the keyblade war, we have seven young keyblade wielders, all with common goals. Your training is not critical.”

“But what about Xion and I?” Roxas asked. “Who would we be training under?”

“Xion may train under Master Aqua or Master Riku, but I believe that you would benefit most from training under Master Aqua.” Yen Sid said.

“Master Yen Sid,” Aqua spoke up before anyone else could, moving from behind Ventus. “This is a lot of information. Might we have a break to think about all you have said?”

Yen Sid looked over everyone. “Is this what you all want?” Everyone agreed, or, at least no one disagreed. “Very well. We will finish this discussion after lunch. In the meantime, feel free to explore the tower or the surrounding area. 

The room quickly emptied with Kairi storming out first, pulling Sora and Riku behind her. Behind them Lea guided Xion and Roxas out of the room, though Xion waited just a moment for Naminé to reach her before leaving. Finally, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were the last to leave, but they did not linger either. Finally, Yen Side was alone with his thoughts about whether he was right or not. 

 

Terra found them a quiet sitting room half way down the tower that the three of them quickly claimed as their own, sitting down on plush chairs in a lose circle. At first, none of them spoke, Yen Sid’s decision’s having very little direct effect upon them.

“I don’t want anyone else to come home with us.” Ven finally whispered. “At least not at first. I want to remember the castle as it was when the three of us were students.”

“I understand.” Aqua said. “That’s why I told Master Yen Sid before that it would be a while before I could take on any students.”

“You’ll be a great teacher,” Terra sighed and closed his eyes. Though the traces of Xehanort had been banished from his heart, Terra was still tired and weak. “But I don’t think it will be that great if they feel forced to be your students.”

Ven nodded in agreement. “I can tell that Roxas and Xion don’t trust Riku, but if they feel it is the only way for them to remain together, they might resent you.”

“I agree. I hadn’t realized Master Yen Sid would want me to train so many of them, or that he wouldn’t let them pick where they chose home.” Aqua said, thinking back to her previous conversations with Yen Sid.

“You could try and change his mind.” Ven suggested. “You are a master; he might listen to you.”

“You think so?” Aqua asked. Receiving nods from her friends, Aqua stood up from her chair. “Then I’ll go do that right now,” she said and made her way to the door, feeling lighter than she had in a while. She still had to convince Yen Sid, but it would at least be a start for everyone else.

 

Kairi didn’t stop until they were outside at the very edge of the little floating island. Down below the clouds Twilight Town was aglow with the setting sun. 

“This is ridiculous!” She said angrily as paced around the little area. “I mean, who is he to decide where we have to go! Destiny Islands is my home! I barely remember the Radiant Garden of my childhood. I can’t lead them!”

“Kairi, calm down.” Riku said as he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder. “We’ll sort this out. If we think about it logically then there is no way Yen Sid could argue that we’re being foolish.”

“Yeah Kairi,” Sora said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “We won’t let you go that easily. We said we would explore the worlds together, and we said we would return together. We’re not going to break that promise now.”

Kairi snorted into Riku’s chest. “You mean after all this time of breaking our promises to each other?”

“Hey, we didn’t mean to!” Sora protested as Riku chucked above their heads. 

“Come on you two, let’s sit down and decide what we’re going to say to convince Yen Sid that you’re coming home with us, where you belong.” Riku said, letting go of Kairi and sitting at the edge of the island, feet dangling into thin air. 

Sora let go of Kairi and let her take a seat next to Riku before he laid down next to her, head in her lap as she leaned her head on Riku’s shoulder. Riku gave Sora a weird look, but Sora just grinned in response, laying one arm across his chest and letting the other dangle, unconcerned about the possible fall. 

“Well, it’s clear he doesn’t care that I consider the islands home, or that I’ll still need training.” Kairi sighed, trying to think about things rationally. 

“We could try convincing him that you’ll be safer on the islands with two keyblade wielders incase the darkness returned.” Sora said, closing his eyes as Kairi placed one hand in his hair. 

“If he was worried about her safety he wouldn’t have her return to the base of the former organization members. Especially with Xehanort’s right hand man.” Riku pointed out, draping an arm around Kairi’s shoulders. 

“I thought Xigbar was Xehanort’s right hand man.” Kairi said.

“Okay, number one lackey. But my point still stands that sending you back to some of your former kidnappers is a bad idea.” 

“Only three of them kidnapped me, and two of those are right here. I’ve never even met the other ones. Thought I can’t say I want to.”

Sora snapped his fingers and opened his eyes. “That’s it! We just have to convince Yen Sid that because of the former organization you can’t lead Radiant Garden. Besides, it’s not much of a monarchy anymore.” 

“True, most of the Princesses actually have a duty in their lands, but Raiden Garden has been more of a democracy after the restoration began.” Riku reasoned.

“Exactly!” Sora said, nodding his head. “You’ll always be a princess of the heart, but that doesn’t mean you have to be a princess of Radiant Garden as well.” Kairi laughed, picking her head off of Riku’s shoulder. Sora always knew how to cheer her up.

“You can be our princess instead.” Riku whispered right in her ear before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “And we’ll be your knights.”

“Hey, no far!” Sora pouted, though Kairi was giggling. 

“My personal knights.” She pecked Riku on the cheek before leaning down and pecking Sora on the forehead. “I like that.”

“I didn’t say I was jealous of Riku!” Sora said, pouting. “Riku, lean down and give me a kiss too!”

Kairi laughed as Riku obliged, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Sora’s forehead, right where she had placed her kiss. This was why she didn’t want to go to Radiant Garden. Her life was with her boys, nowhere else. 

 

Lea had every intention of following Xion and Roxas, but as he reached the floor with Isa’s room, he knew he had to figure things out for himself. Thus, here he was, sitting in a dark room with his friend who had yet to wake. 

“I wish you could tell me what you want.” Lea said quietly, though he wasn’t afraid of waking Isa. Fighting back Xehanort’s darkness had left Isa weak and damaged. Aqua and Yen Sid did not believe he would wake for another week at least. 

“Part of me says that I should let him send us back to Radiant Garden, but that world has changed. I’m not sure we could be content there like we were when we were children. Mostly, I don’t think they’ll let you back.

“It’s not like with Ienzo, Even, and the others. I’m pretty sure that the Restoration Committee didn’t even know most of them were part of the Organization until they said something. They kept to themselves for the most part, and they weren’t active in messing with the other worlds. Well, Dilan messed with the other worlds, but you had me kill the others before the real fun started.” Lea laughed humorlessly. 

“That’s another reason I don’t want to go back there. They were never my friends, but I doubt they’d appreciate me hanging out any longer than necessary. We’d also be under house arrest if the Restoration Committee has any say over us.”

Lea sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. “I want to go to Twilight Town with Roxas and Xion, but I don’t want to leave you behind either. Maybe I wasn’t the best of friends during our time in the Organization, but I’m making it my mission to always come back for my friends. Maybe that’s even more important than being remembered.”

“Go.”

For a moment Lea was certain he had imagined the word, but when he looked Isa was staring up at him, blue eyes dull, but awake and aware, without a trace of gold. 

“I can’t go with you to Twilight Town, not after how I treated Xion. But you can go.”

“ISA!” Lea shouted with joy, grabbing one of Isa’s hands in his, but Isa had already fallen back into a deep sleep. 

Lea sighed, but considered Isa’s words. It didn’t seem right, leaving him behind. Maybe there was something else he could do. Sighing, Lea stood up and left the room. He had some people he needed to talk to. 

 

Roxas lost Lea somewhere between the study and the kitchen, but he didn’t care. Xion and Naminé were with him, and if he couldn’t stay with Lea he at least wanted to see if he could stay with one or both of the girls. 

“I don’t understand why he gets to decide where we go instead of giving all of us choices.” Roxas said, angrily sitting down at the kitchen table. 

“He said it’s so the worlds regain a sense of normalcy.” Naminé said softly, hands holding tightly to her sketchbook as she took a seat across from Roxas. “You first appeared in Twilight Town, which I suppose makes you a citizen of that world. But Xion was created in the World that Never Was and I appeared in Castle Oblivion, both of which no longer exist.”

“That doesn’t make it right!” Roxas said, angry at her complacency. “We all know Twilight Town, so we should all be allowed to make our lives there! Besides, the other choices suck.”

“I agree.” Xion said looking between Roxas and Naminé. “We still haven’t gone to the beach with Ax-, Lea. And I promised Naminé that I would take her for ice cream on the clock tower.” 

Roxas grinned. “We could all go together just like old times!”

“I’m not sure I want to live in the same town as Lea.” Naminé confessed quietly. “He was better than everyone else at Castle Oblivion, but that doesn’t mean he was nice. Even now, he’s more your friend than anything else.”

“Where will you go?” Roxas asked, looking at Naminé. 

“I think,” she paused a moment and closed her eyes. “I would like to live on Destiny Islands. Like when I started messing with Sora’s memories, instead of replacing Kairi I merely added myself in.”

“Are you sure? We won’t be able to visit you.” Xion said, turning to look at her friend. 

Naminé opened her eyes and nodded, looking at both Xion and Roxas. “I’m sure. And we could convince Yen Sid that you two could train under Riku on occasion.” 

Xion got up and moved to her friend to give Naminé a big hug. “I’ll miss you, but I understand.”

Roxas nodded as he laid his hand on Naminé’s shoulder. “I promise; we’re going to visit you as often as we can.”

Naminé smiled, hiding her face in Xion’s shoulder to hide her tears. Though she enjoyed spending time with Xion and Roxas, her place wasn’t with them. Truly, she wasn’t sure her place was anywhere. 

 

Yen Sid was standing at his window when he heard Aqua approaching the study, though she hesitated outside the open door. 

“Come in, Master Aqua.” Yen Sid said, turning back around to watch her enter.

Aqua squared her shoulders and walked resolutely into the room. She was a master, not an apprentice, and her words carried a certain weight that none but Riku would understand. 

“Master Yen Sid, I believe we should discuss the arrangements that you have decided upon,” Aqua said with more authority than she felt. 

“You do not believe that I have made the correct choices?”

“No sir. While your choices are logically sound, the fail to consider what makes us all stronger. It is our friendships and the connections we make that give our hearts strength. To take them away from those connections would weaken them to the darkness.”

“Is that all?” Yen Sid asked, stroking his beard. “And what of Kairi being the princess of Radiant Garden?”

Aqua nodded slightly in acknowledgement. “Though she was born in Radiant Garden that world does not need her anymore. It is thriving under a different type of leadership, and it would be wrong to force them to change their ways. She can be a princess of the heart anywhere; she cannot find friends like the ones she currently has anywhere though.”

“You believe that friendship is more important than restoring her world?” Yen Sid asked, taking a seat at his large desk.

Aqua nodded again. “I do. If there is anything this journey has taught me, it is that friendship is the most important thing we have. I have seen Radiant Garden, and it is almost complete. They don’t need to be forced to accept a princess that doesn’t even want to be there.”

Yen Sid hummed in acknowledgement. “And what of everyone else?”

“I believe they should decide where they go, so long as they fit into the world. It doesn’t matter if they go to Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, or even Travers Town. I believe they will make the right decisions for them.”

“Very well, we shall allow them to choose where they go when we meet again after lunch.” Yen Sid agreed.

“Thank you, Master Yen Sid.” Aqua said, bowing to him. 

“Do not thank me, Master Aqua, for you will be in charge of making sure the worlds are in balance after everyone is settled. But for now, you may tell them if you wish, though I feel that they are already deciding on where they wish to live, regardless of my plans for them.”

Aqua rose from her bow. “Of course. I will be back in a few hours.”

Yen Sid nodded and watched the young Master leave. Perhaps he had spent too much time thinking of what should be, and not enough thinking about how it will be regardless of his wants.

 

Lea found Roxas, Xion, and Naminé sitting at the kitchen table, quietly talking to each other, but they all had smiles on their faces. 

“Looks like I’m late to the party.” He said, making his way over to them, though he did not take a seat.

“Lea! We were just discussing how often to visit Naminé on Destiny Islands.” Roxas said, smiling up at Lea. 

“Really? And just where will you two be?” Lea asked, raising an eyebrow at the trio.

“We’ll be in Twilight Town with you.” Xion said, giving Naminé a small glance. 

“Ah, that explains everything.” Lea smiled, glancing at Roxas and Naminé before looking directly at Xion. “Mind if I have a word with you before we start searching for homes together?” 

Xion looked at the other two, who shrugged their shoulders in confusion. “Sure, what do you want to talk about?”

Lea sent a small glance at Naminé before answering Xion. “Maybe we should have this elsewhere.”

“Or I can go,” Naminé suggested, noticing the look, as she stood from her chair. “I have to go see Sora, Riku, and Kairi anyways, to make sure they are okay with all of this.”

Roxas sent Naminé a small frown, but it was Lea who answered her. “Yeah, sorry about kicking you out of this, but it’s not something you really need to be a part of.”

“It’s alright,” Naminé said. “I’ll see you two in a few hours.” Naminé smiled at Roxas and Xion before leaving the kitchen, sketchbook in hand.

Lea made sure she was gone before turning to his two friends. “I guess this is matter for both of you, but I think this matter affects Xion more.” 

“What is it, Lea?” Roxas asked.

“I want Isa to come with us to Twilight Town.” 

“NO!” The words were barely out of Lea’s mouth before Xion was standing from her chair. “How can you ask us that after what he did to us?”

“Because he’s my friend too!” Lea replied. “He wasn’t himself as Saïx.”

“So should we just forgive Xigbar and the rest of the Organization as well?” Roxas demanded, agreeing with Xion.

“I’m not saying that!” Lea shouted before sighing and taking a seat. “Look, I understand if you want nothing to do with Isa, but he is my friend. I don’t want to send him back to Radiant Garden alone.”

“You won’t make us hang out with him?” Roxas asked, staring at the table. He didn’t like it, but it was clear the matter was important to Lea.

“Not unless you want to.” Lea promised. “We’ll probably get an apartment near you guys, but you won’t have to talk to him at all.” Lea sighed. “Before I came down here I was in his room, talking to him. He woke up and told me to go with you guys to Twilight Town, but I don’t want to abandon him again.”

“Fine.” Xion said though clenched teeth. “He can come, but I don’t want him near me.” 

“Thank you!” Lea jumped out of his chair and gave Xion a hug. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

“But you owe me a lot of ice cream for this.” Xion said, shoving Lea off of her. “A whole year’s worth.”

“Okay,” Lea agreed, taking his seat. “But I’m currently broke so you’re going to have to take a rain check.”

“You’re always broke!” Roxas complained, but they were laughing. It seemed like things were almost normal.

 

Naminé found Sora, Riku, and Kairi laying on the ground near the edge, looking like a pile of limbs. For a moment, she thought the three of them were asleep, before there was some shuffling, and Sora poked his head out of the pile.

“Naminé! Here to join us?” 

Naminé smiled and sat down close to them as Riku and Kairi worked on detangling themselves. “Sort of. I actually wanted to know if I could come to Destiny Islands with the three of you?”

“Of course!” Sora said brightly. “We can show you all there is to the islands, even take you to the play island.”

“You can stay with me!” Kairi said, sitting up. “My house has enough rooms that you can convert one into an art studio. And I can help you get caught up on class work so you are in the same grade as me and Sora.”

Riku smiled, propping himself up on his arms. “I guess I don’t need to say anything, since these two agree.”

“Thank you all, so much.” Naminé said. It felt weird, but nice to be so easily accepted. 

“Don’t mention it.” Sora said.

“But are you sure you want to come with us?” Riku asked. “What about Roxas and Xion?”

“They said they’ll visit me, but I don’t want to live in the same world as Lea.”

“I can understand that.” Kairi laughed, “Though I’m sorry you can’t go with them to Twilight Town.”

“It’s alright. As I said, they’ve promised to visit, even if it means taking lessons from Riku.” Naminé said, sending a smile to Riku who merely groaned at the thought of having to teach the two of them. 

“Well,” Kairi said decisively, “we’ll just have to make sure Riku doesn’t work them too hard.”

“As if I could,” Riku snorted, “I don’t think they like me very much. They weren’t particularly happy with me when I was all about getting Sora to wake up.”

“I would have done the same.” Kairi said, patting Riku on the head as Sora gasped at his friend in pretend shock.

“Riku! I didn’t know you cared so much!”

“I’m not a dog, Kairi. And Sora, don’t be a dork. Of course I care.”

Naminé laughed as she watched the three. While she didn’t have any friendships as close as theirs, she hoped that one day she would. Maybe it would be like she first imagined, and the four of them could be the closest of friends. 

 

That afternoon everyone returned to Yen Sid’s study, some anxious, some determined, and some content for they knew what would be happening. 

“Thank you all for returning.” Yen Sid started, looking them all over. Once more the only one missing was Isa, down in his room sleeping. “Master Aqua and I have discussed matters, and have decided that all of you can make your own choices in where you go.” The room erupted in noise as friends turned to each other and started talking to one another. “However,” the room fell silent again, “Master Aqua and I will be monitoring the worlds and ensuring that there is not a negative effect caused by your choices.”

“Thank you, Master Yen Sid.” Kairi said, stepping forward. She had been the most determined to get her way, but she was glad she wouldn’t have to fight for it or disobey the master. 

“Do not thank me yet.” Yen Sid said, folding his hands on his desk. “Though most of you are not yet masters, I will be closing all the worlds off from one another for a full year so that they may recover without any disturbances. You will not be able to speak to, or visit, anyone from a different world until the year is up.”

Naminé traded looks with Roxas and Xion, but did not speak up. Though a year was a long time, it would not be forever. 

“What about after the year is up?” Roxas asked, sending a glance towards Naminé. 

“After the year, there will be restricted travel. Too much happened because of careless travel between the worlds. Therefore, I suggest you choose wisely on where you want your final home to be. I will be sending you on your way as soon as Isa is able to move. That is all.”

Unlike before, everyone slowly vacated the office, with Naminé being the last to leave.

“Sir? Would it be possible for someone to live in one world for half the year, and another world for the other half?” Naminé asked.

“I am afraid not. While it would mean less travel between the worlds than say, seasonal visits, the shift in living space would disrupt the flow of the world. However, should you find the world you chose is not well suited for you, I will look into finding you a new home in another world.” Yen Sid, looking gravely at Naminé. “But take care, young Naminé, that the choice you make is the best one for you.”

“Yes, I understand. Thank you.” With that, Naminé left, leaving Yen Sid once more alone in his study. 

 

When the day arrived that Yen Sid cleared Isa to travel between worlds, everyone gathered on the edge of the land surrounding the mysterious tower, Yen Sid included. It had been decided that Yen Sid, with the help of Kairi, would open Corridors of Light between the worlds to take everyone home, with Destiny Islands being the last one. 

“Thanks’ for everything, Sora.” Ven said, ruffling Sora’s hair. “Though I don’t recommend opening your heart to just anyone.”

“Hey!” Sora shoved Ven’s hand off him before shoving Ven lightly in the shoulder. “And I wouldn’t have to open my heart to anyone if you don’t get yours split again.”

“I’ll try.” Ven promised, before going to stand before Yen Sid.

“Take care, Riku.” Aqua said, “and good luck on training your students.”

“Thank you, Master Aqua. I hope to do you proud.” Riku said trying to hide his blush.

“Just Aqua is fine, Riku. I hope to see you again soon.” Aqua said with a smile before going to join Ven.

“Take care, princess.” Terra said stiffly. “And thank you for all your help.”

Kairi smiled at Terra. “No problem, just don’t let it happen again.” Terra gave Kairi an awkward smile in return before joining his friends.

Goodbyes all said, Kairi and Yen Sid opened the Corridor of Light to Land of Departure. Everyone waved as arm in arm, the last apprentices of the old way made their way home together for the first time in over a decade. 

Isa, knowing what was next but not feeling comfortable with saying goodbye to anyone, went to stand before Yen Sid as everyone else said their goodbyes.

“Take care, Roxas.” Sora said, giving his nobody a brief hug.

“You too, Sora.” Roxas replied, pulling away from the hug. “I stand by what I said, you make a good other, but I’m ready to live my life as me.” 

Sora laughed, “Yeah, I don’t want to be mistaken for you again either.”

“Watch out for them, Lea.” Kairi said, glaring at Lea. “If I hear you’re causing trouble I’ going to come there and kick your butt.”

“I don’t doubt it, Princess. But I think I’ll get it right this time.” Lea said, giving his friends a fond glance.

“Good. And don’t forget to keep training. I’m not going to let you slack off just because you’re in a different world.”

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Lea grinned down at her. “See you in about a year.” Lea said, before joining Isa by Yen Sid.

“I’m sorry for everything.” Riku said to Roxas before he could join Isa and Lea. “I should have tried harder to find a way to keep you and Xion different people from the beginning.”

“Maybe.” Roxas agreed, trying not to judge Riku. “But, perhaps you did make the best decision. Who knows what we would have done if we stayed with the Organization.”

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Riku asked. 

Roxas closed his eyes briefly. “Ask me again in a year. Until then, just know that I accept your apology.” With that, Roxas went to stand beside Lea.

“I’ll miss you, Naminé.” Xion said quietly, standing in front of the other girl.

“I’ll miss you too, Xion. I enjoyed our recent times together.”

“As did I.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t have more answers for you when we first met.” Naminé apologized. 

“I understand. It was wrong of me to expect you to have all the answers.” Xion smiled at the other girl. “Especially since I appeared so suddenly, and everyone was keeping secrets from us to begin with.”

“That’s true.” Naminé smiled back at her friend. “I’ll see you in a year.”

“See you in a year.” Xion promised before giving Naminé a brief hug. “Take care of yourself there.”

Naminé returned the hug. “You too.” 

Goodbyes said, Xion made her way to stand with the others as Kairi and Yen Sid opened the corridor. Unlike before, they did not all enter at once. Lea was the first to enter, followed by Xion and Roxas. Isa lingered at the edge until Lea turned and offered Isa his open hand. As the corridor started to close, the unexpected happened. 

“Wait for me!” Naminé shouted and, leaving her sketch book behind, ran into the corridor. The last Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Yen Sid saw of her, she had tossed her arms around Xion’s shoulders, causing them to spin as the corridor closed. 

It was Riku that broke the silence. “That was unexpected.” 

“Not really.” Sora said, as he went and picked up Naminé’s sketch book. “I could tell she didn’t really want to come with us.”

“Oh really? And how did you know that?” Kairi asked, hands on her hips. 

“Because of this.” Sora showed them all the last picture in the sketch book. It was of Naminé, Xion, Roxas, Lea, and even Isa eating ice cream on the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. “She just needed to give up her fear and find the courage to give them a second chance.”

“If no one else has any last minute changes of mind, we’d best get you three home.” Yen Sid said, looking at the three sternly. “Kairi, if you would?”

Kairi nodded, and for the last time, opened a Corridor of Light. Hand in hand, she walked through with Riku and Sora, feeling it take her to the place she considered home. At the end of the corridor, they emerged onto the white sunny beach of the play island, and Kairi felt her connection to the other worlds break.

“Well, that’s it.” She said.

“We’re home.” Riku said, smiling.

“Now let’s see if we can stay here the full year.” Sora laughed, before letting go of Kairi to punch Riku in the shoulder lightly. “Race you to the boats!”

“You’re on!” Riku said, letting go of Kairi’s other hand and taking off, leaving Sora behind. Sora didn’t even protest as he gave chase.

Kairi laughed as she watched her boys, not far behind them. Finally, everything seemed right with the worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently quitting my job and moving to Florida is great for my creativity. Also, I want everyone to be happy.
> 
> Sequel? Y/N?  
> I'm on tumblr! kattitina.tumblr.com Come shout at me!


End file.
